


AU Meme: Kathryn Janeway

by thisbluespirit



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blake's 7 Fusion, Episode: s02e15 Threshold, Ficlet, Gen, Memes, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AU scenarios for Kathryn Janeway in a Dreamwidth meme.
Kudos: 9





	AU Meme: Kathryn Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for undeadrobins who asked for Kathryn Janeway (and Janeway/Paris if possible).

**Wild West**

“Hey, you can’t stop here!”

Kathryn turned in the middle of clambering down from the lead wagon. She let herself drop to the ground, then dusted off her skirt and raised her hands in a peaceable gesture. “We’re only passing through. We mean you no harm. All we want is to spend our coin in your stores, stocking up for the rest of the journey.”

The settler frowned but lowered his gun. “S’pose there’s nothin’ to stop you folks from stayin’ the night. Where you headin’?”

Kathryn glanced back at her fellow travellers, before turning back to give the hostile stranger a rueful smile. “It’s a long story. If you’re willing to buy me a drink later, I might tell you about it. For now, let’s say that we’ve got a long way to go.”

**Coffee Shop**

“Boss, you need to come out here before we have a riot on our hands.”

Janeway, who’d been taking advantage of ten minutes’ peace to catch up with the accounts, rolled her eyes before getting to her feet. “Tom. If B’Elanna’s been insulting the customers again, I expect you to deal with it. Same goes for any more explosions.”

“It’s not that,” he said as she joined him at the doorway. “It’s Neelix’s latest caffeine-free option. You could say it’s not going down well.”

Janeway headed out at a run. Any more accusations of food poisoning and the authorities would close _Voyager Café_ for breach of various health and safety protocols. 

To think she’d once believed running a coffee shop would be easy. She loved coffee, after all. No one could love it more. She liked talking to the customers, and trying to brighten their day. She felt running this kind of business the ethical way was important. It just turned out that the answer to “What could possibly go wrong?” was pretty much everything she could imagine and then some. 

**Shapeshifters**  
_Don’t say you warned me. Bringing up mythical beings doesn’t count as a warning in my book._

The wolf beside her shook himself out, as they communed mind to mind, the night of the full moon nearly over. _Yeah, but this planet could have come straight out of an archive werewolf movie, so –_

_Lycanthropy, please, Mr Paris._

_Werewolves. Come on, face it, Captain, we’re about as wolfy as you can get right now._

Wolf-Kathryn sighed. Tom had a point. Getting back to Voyager was going to be something of a problem. Better hope the Doctor could come up with a cure or they’d be stuck here in permanent exile. Either that, or she’d have to instruct Tuvok or Chakotay to break out the silver bullets and do their worst. 

**Magic/Fairy Tale**

This was what happened when you defied the gods. It was a tale that had been told before. She had known the score before she chose to do what she thought was right and not what her gods commanded. Now she and all her crew were cursed to wander the seven seas forever.

There was just one difference with this version of the story. This particular captain was damn well going to get her ship and crew home.

**. . . In SPACE!!**

Pursuit of the rebel ship had led Voyager into uncharted space – and alien territory. The Federation hadn’t even believed that there were any aliens before this incident. Everyone came from Earth, didn’t they? But not, it appeared, all the way out here.

“What are you going to do, Captain?” Tuvok asked.

Janeway surveyed their ticket home dispassionately. The Federation didn’t put any value on alien life forms anyway, hypothetical or otherwise. And she had the captured rebels in her brig. What would Supreme Commander Servalan say if she failed at this point? It didn’t bear thinking about.

“Blow that array and get us home,” said Janeway. Any other Federation officer would have done the same.

**Historical**

“You’re undersized, boy,” said the official at the press office.

Kathryn raised her chin. Her borrowed hat slipped at the unwise movement. “I’ll grow,” she said. Which was also likely to be a problem, it was true, but she’d sort that out once she’d made it as a cabin boy. 

Exploration awaited.

**Canon Divergence**

Kathryn and Tom watched the young lizards play in the corner of the cargo bay that had been specially adapted to suit their needs.

“I can’t believe they thought it’d have been better if we’d abandoned our children.” Janeway shook her head.

“I know. Who’d do a thing like that?”

**Crime/Detectives**

Janeway was not happy. She’d already lost one of her best undercover agents and now her superiors had come up with this terrible plan. Still, if it was the only way to get the Maquis gang for good, she supposed she’d have to live with it. It just wasn’t going to be easy.

“Let’s get this straight, Paris,” she said. “It wasn’t _my_ idea to break you out of prison for this job.”

“Noted, Ma’am.”

**Supernatural**

It was a common space travellers’ tall tale across this quadrant. Garvin, a young humanoid employee on the Rattan Moon, had heard it many times. He’d never really believed it before, but now he was almost sure he’d caught a glimpse of the infamous ship on the scanners himself. 

After a few drinks after hours at the local bar he was 100% certain he had. “The ghost ship,” he said to the odd, scale-free couple sitting next to him along at the bar. “You know. Voyager. I’ve _seen_ it.”

“Voyager?” said a co-worker from the other side of him, interrupting before the couple could respond. “Bad luck. They say it’s the certain sign of impending doom. One look and _boom_. Your whole planet gone, or worse.”

The strange couple exchanged a glance.

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear,” said the female.

When Garvin looked back again, they’d gone. 

**Romance Novel**

“You know,” said Kathryn, “it was shaping up to be a perfectly normal day when I woke up. Please tell me how come instead I’m now handcuffed to a convict on the run, taking part in some dratted jewel heist?”

“Must be my charm and dashing good looks.”

“As I said – a mystery! Still, if we have to do this, we’d better do it _right_ …”


End file.
